Ghosts
A ghost is the spirit of a person who has died but has not yet moved on to the afterlife. The reason for this can vary, though it is often due to either some form of unfinished business, or a fear of what awaits them on the other side. Most ghosts don't even know what the afterlife is like, since they have yet to move on. Ghosts are incapable of revealing information about the afterlife to mortals, as attempts to do so always result in the soul being forcefully dragged into the afterlife, whether they like it or not. This only applies to when they try to reveal truths about it however. If a ghost shares information of the other side and they are not dragged away, that means whatever they have told you is false. Ghosts are typically invisible to the naked eye, though non-humans are often able to see them regardless. They are able to make themselves visible for a time, but will always return to their unseen state. The same is true for when they wish to communicate, as it takes a fair amount of energy and concentration for a ghost to speak. An alternative for those wishing to speak with the dead is to use recording equipment, as such devices have a better time of picking up ghosts. They are also capable of interacting with physical objects, though doing so is extremely tiring. Ghost Variants There are several types of ghosts that exist in the world. The most common are the average ghosts, which have been detailed above. Souls that have remained on the mortal coil for one reason or another, and are usually safe to be around. The second type are known as poltergeists, spirits that have become uncontrollably violent towards everything around them. These malevolent beings can rarely be reasoned with, and they are far more capable in regards to physical interaction. This makes them extremely dangerous, as they are able to fling objects are directly harm individuals with relative ease. The final type are residual ghosts, sometimes referred to as echos. These are not actual ghosts per se, but rather an imprint left behind when a strong willed individual finally passes on. These imprints cannot be interacted with, and will often repeat the same actions over and over again, for all eternity. Types of Hauntings When a ghost inhabits a space, it is known as a haunting. There are four common types of haunting, the first being known as passive hauntings. Ghosts in a passive haunting rarely make themselves known to mortals, sometimes to the point one might not realize a haunting is taking place. The second type is known as an active haunting. These occur when the ghost intentionally makes their presence known. Such hauntings are often relatively harmless, as the ghosts responsible are often only looking for interaction and attention. The third type are known as violent hauntings, which are a result of poltergeist activity in the area. In the event of a violent haunting, the safest solution is to leave immediately, as to avoid any injury. The final type are known as residual hauntings. As the name implies, these only occur when a residual ghost has been left behind. Such hauntings are harmless, though they can become tiresome to those experiencing the ever looping events that result from such a haunting. How to Deal With Ghosts There are several ways to counter ghost activity, should the need arise. The first resource one should become acquainted with is rock salt. Ghosts are incapable of passing through, over, or under rock salt, so using it to form barriers is an effective way to deny a ghost access to an area. The same is also true for blessed water, and any blessed object can be used to ward off malevolent spirits, though blessings will not prevent non-violent spirits from drawing near. If one wishes to be rid of a spirit for good, one must perform an exorcism. The requirements for an exorcism vary from case to case, but it often involves either forcing a spirit to pass on with the use of a powerful blessing, or destroying the item that is shackling a spirit to the mortal coil. Be warned however, that failing to perform an exorcism correctly will almost always make the haunting worse. Category:Beings Category:Incorporeal beings